Valentine's Day
by Tigergirl1223
Summary: Story with Michael and Claudia Joy Holden. A little story about how baby Michael was named. It's a little, you know. ;) Set in 2011.


Lieutenant General Michael James Holden entered his house after a long day at work. He walked into the TV room to find his wife reading peacefully. He observed her for a few moments before his eyes drifted down to her swelling belly, their unborn son growing within her. He smiled to himself whenever he laid eyes on it. She looked up at him and smiled when she noticed his presence the room, "Hey sweetheart, how was work?"

"It was work," Michael answered, "How was your day?"

"Fairly uneventful," she answered, "I had lunch with Roland and the girls but other than that I've been home all day."

"Well, your day is about to get even better," said Michael.

"Why?" she asked confusedly.

"You don't know what day it is?" asked Michael in surprise.

"To be honest with you, pregnancy brain kicked in early this time around. I never know what day it is," she chuckled.

Michael took her hand and slowly led her to the calendar in the kitchen. He pointed to the current day and Claudia Joy turned around to face him, tears welling in her eyes, "Honey I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize…"

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "It's okay honey. I understand that a certain someone is making it hard for you to remember things," he said his hands drifting toher twenty week swell.

"I should've known. I should've gotten you something," she said.

"You will baby, you will," he said still caressing the swollen home of his baby, "It just won't be tonight. But I went easy on you. I only got you one thing."

"What's that?" asked Claudia Joy and Michael answered with his lips on hers.

"Do you want me to tell you?" he asked against her mouth.

"No, I think I can infer from context," she chuckled, "And we don't have to worry about Emmalin for a while. Since she's out with friends."

Michael gave a mischievous grin, "Well what do you say then Mrs. Holden?" he asked but didn't give her the time to answer before lifting her up being careful not to drop her.

"General, I order you not to lift heavy things. Like beached whales," said Claudia Joy playfully.

"You're not a beached whale," he said placing her down on the bed, "You're beautiful."

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one getting fat," said Claudia Joy.

"Honey, you're not fat. You're pregnant with our child," reminded Michael as he started kissing her neck. He kissed up and down her collar bone. Claudia Joy pulled off Michael's ACU top and then his undershirt. He finished the job for her and stripped down to his underwear like it was a timed drill. Claudia Joy undressed herself down to the bra and panties she had chosen that morning and the couple admired each other's' almost bare bodies. Michael looked over his wife's beautiful figure: her long brown hair he loved to touch, her gorgeous brown eyes he loved to look in to, her curves, her milk swollen breasts, her bump that reminded him about the little bundle of joy that would be arriving soon. He didn't know why but her pregnant body always turned him on to the max.

"Mm. I'd say someone's happy to see me," she said looking over Michael's toned body as well as his already noticeable arousal through his boxers.

"God, you're so sexy. And I think that kid of ours is adding to your beauty," Michael groaned carefully leading her onto the bed once again.

"Well then, he better be damn good looking. Just like his Daddy," groaned Claudia Joy kissing up and down Michael's abs. Michael carefully unhooked her bra and tossed it aside and kissed between her cleavage. Claudia Joy leaned back as she started to lose herself. Michael continued to kiss down her body taking extra time at her abdomen to show his son how much he already loved him.

"Michael," Claudia Joy moaned happily.

"I'm right here baby," he said. Michael could see how happy she has through her panties, much like she could earlier. He slowly tossed her thong aside and looked into her brown eyes, "I need to inspect the area first," he said. He dove towards her and began to take her much like he had done to her breasts. Claudia Joy let out soft whimpers as she clung to Michael's head feeling his crew cut. Once he came up for air, he crawled on top of her making sure he didn't crush the little life inside her, "You ready for the big guns 'cause I'm planning a full frontal assault."

Claudia Joy nodded quickly as she guided him between her legs. Michael slowly slipped into her wetness and Claudia Joy let out a cry of pleasure, "Michael!"

"God you feel so good," groaned Michael.

Claudia Joy nodded, saying it felt good for her too, too good for words. She continued to cry out in pleasure every time Michael thrust into her, which only caused Michael to go faster, "Michael, keep going! I'm close!" He gave a few more thrusts and soon enough she was writhing under him, back arching against her will. The pair continued to moan and gasp in ecstasy but soon their cries turned to moans, their moans to pants, their pants to whimpers, and their whimpers to long satisfied breaths. Michael flopped onto his back and took another deep breath, indicating his satisfaction, "Happy Valentine's Day baby."

Claudia Joy rolled onto her side and said, "Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart." She kissed Michael and then leaned on her hand, "You're right that was the best Valentine's Day gift you could give me."

"Sure sounded like it," he chuckled. Suddenly a huge grin appeared on his wife's face and she looked down, rubbing her growing stomach lovingly, "What?"

"Give me your hand," she said and Michael promptly obeyed the order. She put his hand on her tummy and he gained the same smile when they both felt the movement within her.

"Is this the first time he's kicking?" asked Michael. Claudia Joy nodded happily, reveling the feeling of the baby moving inside of her. It had been so long since Amanda and Emmalin had been, but she never forgot the feeling of feeling their movements.

"Michael we still need to name him," said Claudia Joy out of the blue.

"Where did that come from?" Michael chuckled.

Claudia Joy shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I just thought of it. And I've thinking I want to name him after you."

Michael raised his eyebrows, "Why is that sweetheart?"

"Because I've always liked the name Michael and he'll be your only son," she said, "And then they'll be two Michaels I love more than anything in the world."

Michael smiled and kissed her, "Okay then sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

Michael kissed his wife's abdomen and said, "I love you too Michael James Holden Jr."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this story! Please review as always! **


End file.
